


Social Networking

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Facebook, Gen, I'm Sorry, I'm so sorry, candy crush saga, i am actually stuck on this level, seriously, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Level 86 is especially difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Networking

Donna woke to an urgent knocking on her door. Adventure never slept, it seemed. She quickly pulled on her dressing-gown and opened the door. 

The Doctor greeted her with a serious look. “Were you asleep?” he asked, rather carelessly.

“Yeah, but I can catch up later. What's wrong?”

The Doctor passed her the laptop computer he was carrying. “I need you to send me an extra life in Candy Crush Saga.”

Donna looked at him. No, she decided, he probably wasn't joking. “It's not aliens?”

“No, it's delicious sweets that lure you in with easy victories and then destroy your ability to do anything else!”

“Yeah, I'm going back to bed,” she said, returning the laptop.

The Doctor bounced on his heels. “Just send me an extra life before you do, please?”

“Are you serious?”

“I'm stuck on level 86.”

Donna frowned. “Still?”

“Yes, as you can imagine that's quite embarrassing for someone with my-”

“Ego?”

“Intellect.”

She shrugged. “Cheat.”

“What!” he yelped. “I can't cheat!”

“You can, just buy some power-ups.”

“I'm not _paying_ for a _game_!” cried the Doctor, a bit too loudly.

“You bought that green cow in Farmville,” said Donna quite reasonably.

“That was different,” he said with a sniff.

“How was it different?”

“It just was.” He sighed. “Fine, I'm easily swayed by cartoons of cute animals. Don't tell anyone, it's a weakness.”

Donna yawned. “I'm tired,” she said, “I'm not rewarding you for waking me up for no good reason.”

“This _is_ a good reason!”

“Bloody Candy Crush is not a good reason to wake your best friend at whatever time this is!”

“3.27am,” he said promptly. “But that's only relative to the hours you usually keep.” He smiled in that semi-charming way of his. “See? I set my watch by you, literally. Doesn't that make you feel special?”

It did a bit. “No,” she lied. “it doesn't.”

“Donna, please, I can beat this level. I know I can.”

“How many times have you failed it?”

“478.”

“Is this really what you do when I'm asleep? Play stupid Facebook games all night?”

“It's not _all_ I do!”

“The more I know about you the less you impress me,” she told him with the cutting honesty she was fairly sure he appreciated.

“It only gives you 35 moves to remove all the jelly! Nobody can handle that!”

“Didn't Martha beat that level last week?”

The Doctor frowned. “Did she?”

“Yeah, just before that she posted that video of a cat falling off a table.”

“Maybe it was a mistake to bring social networking into our lives. Twitter's bad enough, I'm losing the ability to communicate in thoughts of greater than 140 characters.”

“On that thought,” said Donna, “I'm going to go back to bed. I'll see you in the morning.”

“But Donna!” he protested as she closed the door.

Donna sighed to herself and slipped out of her dressing-gown. Time to sleep. First though, she picked up her phone from the night-stand. Might as well feed her farm animals before she went to bed. That wouldn't take long. And then maybe see if Jack had posted any more of those dirty poems. And then...


End file.
